Sands of time
by DJ Maimai
Summary: Gaara's only childhood friend is back and she's in trouble, will he find it in his heart to forgive her before it's to late?Rated for violence and lauguage.


Heyy yall! I hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Gaara walked down the street, teddy bear in hand, he had just been to the park, the outing had turned out less then satisfactory, all the other kids had refused to talk to him. He eventually gave up and started to make his way down the street. It was getting dark, the sun was setting over the village of sand and it was quiet, a holler broke the silence._

_"Get outta here you good for nothing twerp!" Gaara heard a chef yell, he was standing in the front door of an expensive restaurant, holding a rather odd looking girl by the scruff of the neck. He threw the girl out onto the street; she slid across the ground face first, backside in the air. "And don't come back!" The chef yelled. "Try to steal my food will ya?" he grumbled, slamming the door._

_The girl stood up. Gaara looked at her, She was pretty, with long green hair and a scar over her left eye, which was red. She looked about eight, a year older then him. She sighed, brushing herself off. She looked over at him and laughed nervously. _

_"Ahe he he." She giggled, putting her hand on the back of her head_

_"Why were you stealing from the store?" Gaara asked._

_"Well, I have to eat don't I?" The girl asked, laughing again. Her laugh was like a stream, it tinkled. _

_"But stealing's bad!" Gaara exclaimed, then it hit him, this girl wasn't running away from him! She was talking to him like a normal person! "Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked_

_The girl tilted her head to the side "Why should I be scared of you?"_

_"Because I'm weird." Gaara said_

_"What's your name?" The girl asked._

_"Gaara." He replied._

_"Ah, I should have guessed it; you're the kazekage's son." The girl said. Matter-of-factly raising her finger. "Well, Gaara, have you given me any reason to be scared of you?" She asked, smiling childishly._

_"No..." Gaara said._

_"Do you plan on giving me any reason to be scared of you?" She asked._

_"No but..." Gaara replied._

_"Then I don't see any reason why I should be!" The girl exclaimed. "Well, I have to go Gaara-Kun; I hope I see you soon!" She ruffled his hair and walked off in the other direction._

* * *

That had been a long time ago; Gaara was now 13, and about to take the Chunnin exams. He shook his head, she hadn't really cared, she had left him and that was that. Gaara couldn't help but sighed at the memory.

_

* * *

_

_"Gaara-Chan!" Kohana squealed happily, her long green hair flowing down her back. There were allot of things Gaara had learned about Kohana in the past two years. 1. She was **always **smiling and happy, and she even smiled during the rare occasions when she was angry, but that smile was a cruel smile and sent shivers down his spine. 2. She had two different color eyes, the left one was red and the right one was blue. She was blind in the left one because of some mean man she didn't like to talk about._

_"Hai Kohana-Chan?" He said, looking at her and tilting his head to the side. They had grown close over the years, but she was still his only friend._

_"Guess What?" She said, she sounded happy, but there was something weird about the way she said it. It was almost like she was guilty._

_"What?" Gaara asked, continuing to look at her._

_"I've been adopted!" She said she was smiling, but she didn't sound as happy as she should have. Kohana was an orphan, her parents had died when she was 7, leaving her to fend for herself. Getting adopted was wonderfully news; it meant she wouldn't have to live in the orphanage she had been placed in._

_"That's great!" He exclaimed_

_"But, there's one small problem." She said, she didn't sound happy at all now, she was almost never sad, something was up._

_"What's that?" He questioned, not looking forward to the answer._

_"My new parents don't live here."_

* * *

Kohana had left for Konoha two days later, he never saw her again, she'd left him, just like everyone else in his life. It had been around three years since then. At the moment he was standing at the registration for the Chunnin exams, in a crowd of other kids, all waiting to sign up for the exams with their team mates. Gaara had managed to shake off Tamari and Kankuro and began weaving his way through the sea of people.

A ball of mint green hair was dashing through the crowd, looking franticly at the faces of innocent bystanders (and knocking over quite a few while she was at it).Gaara shook his head and blinked repetitively. It wasn't her, it couldn't be her. He looked the girl up and down, she was short and slim. Her long green hair was pulled back into two pigtails, one above each ear. Her whole body, from her collar bone down was covered in white bandages; her head band flopped down over her left eye, going over the top of one pig tail and under the bottom of the other. She had on a small black tube top with a rather baggy black vest and short jean shorts.

Gaara turned away from the girl, determined not to talk to her, or even look at her. She had left him, betrayed him. He would not talk to her. Gaara was so caught up in trying not to look at Kohana that he failed to notice a small figure step in front of him.

"**Gaara-Chan!**" A high pitched voice squealed, racing forward to glomp him. She stopped right before smacking into a rather hard looking wall of sand. "Oops!" She said, placing her hand on the back of her head and laughing "Almost forgot" Kohana smiled "This'll have to do." She leaned in a planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Gaara flushed red, weather it wasfrom the fact that he had just been kissed on the cheek or that he had just been kissed by someone he loathed was un-apparent. The cause soon revealed itself as he launched his hand forward, punching the girl and knocking the wind out of her.

Kohana's eyes grew wide; she sputtered and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. "What?" She managed to gasp.

Gaara looked coldly down at her, daring her to talk to him again.

Kohana got the hint and shut her gaping mouth but, she couldn't help but looking up at him in shock.

At that moment Tamari raced onto the seen, dragging a rather grumpy looking Kankuro behind her.

"Gaara-Kun!" Tamari exclaimed, seeing the girl sitting on the ground looking rather dejected. "What did you do?"

"Brat" Kankuro muttered under his breath, regretting it instantly when he received a glare from Gaara.

"I just taught a rather annoying girl a lesson." Gaara replied, his voice was even and cold.

Kohana looked up at him, her one visible eye widened in shock. She took a second to regain her composure before standing up and brushing herself off. "Well." She began, her voice sounded strained. "I can see where I'm not welcomed." She nodded politely towards Tamari and Kankuro and pushed her way through the circle of on lookers who had come to view the spectacle.


End file.
